Just another Cindrella Storyor is it?
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: ya like the title says...purples with hints of green, lots of blue and just some tints of red, :P really romantic rated T for language and...other stuff ;
1. The Ball

"I can't belive they are making me go to this STUPID ball. So what if a bunch on fancy princes are gunna be there? I mean COME ON, they're just guys. I do understand that the girls want boyfriends but, really does it HAVE TO BE A PRINCE?" I'm almost yelling into the phone as i pick up the dress Bubbles had picked out for me.

"Purple may be my favorite color but, you know bubbles COULD have gone a little easy on the glitter." I sigh and zip the dress back up in the bag.

_"You know Bunny, maybe if you give one of the princes a chance, you might like him." _I sigh knowing Sara has a point.

"I guess, but if things go badly, I'm blaming YOU!" this time i do yell and i hear her mutter fine and hang up.

"hmmmmm... this dress isn't half bad, once you get past all the glitter, that is." I giggle and slip on the dress. I admire myself until I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" To my surprise Buttercup slowly walks in looking gorgeous in her short light green dress. "Wow" is all i can say.

"Wow, yourself Bunny, you look so cute!" I feel my face getting hot.

"I have to help Bubbles with her hair, so... see you in say 2 hours?" a goofy smile spread on her face.

"Deal!" Buttercup shut the door and as soon as she was gone, I went to get my makeup on. My thoughts slowly turning to when Dad had told us that there might be color counterparts somewhere in Townsville and that we needed to be careful, I wonder if he was right. Oh well. Once my makeup was done I went to find Blossom so she could help me with my pathetic hair. She was in her room admiring herself in her mirror. (surprise, surprise.)

"Hey Bloss, what'ca doin?" I ask imitating our best friend Isabella.

"Oh nothing much, are you here for me to fix your pathetic excuse for a hair-do?" she asked a slight smile across her face.

"Ya, I really need your help oh wise one." I sarcastically say.

"Just sit down and shut up." an annoyed look on her face.

**2 hours latter**

"Alright, everyone is ready, lets get going!" Blossom yelled as she walked out the door and into the car. I can't wait to see the look on Michs' face when he see's me in a DRESS! It's gunna be awsome! We arrive at the ball in about 5 minutes. I see the excitement on Bubbles face and i can tell that she couldn't wait to see the princes. The minute we walk in, we stand in awe at the beautiful furniture. We hear loud trumpets and look to the place of origin and find 4 stunning teen-age boys, most likely the princes. They all look pretty normal to me, but one caches my eye. He has a purple suit on and he looks like he isn't enjoying this. God, I know how he feels.

"Bunny, I don't mean to be rude but, um, that one prince in purple is STARING AT YOU!" Blossom yells in my ear. Wow, he is staring at me. SHIT NOW HE'S WALKING TOWARDS ME! hmmm. how am I going to play this, cool, sexy, no how about... scared and pathetic...ya that works. RUN!

"Hey, would you like to dance?" SHIT I'm too late.

"Sure." why the HELL did I just say that? He puts his arm on my waist and takes my hand in his. My arm finds its way to his shoulder, some how. We sway to the music. I'm surprised at how well our hands fit together, oh well. I push the thought out of my mind and enjoy the dance.

"Has any one ever told you that you are really pretty?" Wait did I just hear him right? Did he just call me 'pretty'?

"Not really." I can feel my face get really hot.

"Well its true." A smile spread across his face. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this moment, but I just wanted to remind you that you need to be back home before nine." I hear Bubbles whisper in my ear.

"Okay." I turn back to my dance partner.

"What's that matter?"he looks at me with a worried look.

"Oh, nothing just something my sister wanted to tell me." relief washes over him as we continue to dance. The song ends, and another one starts. We continue to dance in silents until he breaks it.

"Hey, is your favorite color purple?" I just look at him.

"Ya, why?" He looks back at me and just smiles.

"Just making conversion." We continue to dance in silents until I hear the clock strike 12.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath and pull away from his arms. I start to run with my super speed and realize I'm not aloud to use my powers and just run like a normal person.

"Wait, I never got your name!" He called and started running after me. My left shoe, or 'slipper' as Bubbles says, slipped off my foot. Damn it, oh screw it, that damn thing was just slowing me down any ways. I pull off my other shoe and stuff it in my purse. Once I get out-side i fly off towards my house. I hope that the girls won't be too mad at me for staying too long. I fly into my room, and quietly slip into bed, still wearing that damned dress. Falling asleep almost instantly. My dreams full of my dance partner.

**Blades P.O.V**

I'm fiddling with my tie when I hear a knock on my door. I turn to see Butch in his green suit with a pissed look on his face. "I can't get this damn tie to well TIE!"he yells still messing with his tie.

"Get Brick to do it Butch I'm still screwing with my tie." say back and slam the door in his face. I finally get my tie fixed.

"Well it took 2 hours, but it did it damn it!" I yell at my mirror.

"Damn, you must really be losing it Blade, cause your talking to yourself." I turn to find Brick with that same damn smile on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I snap back, surprising both me and Brick.

"Well someone sure is pissed!" he yells as he slams my door, a few minutes latter all four of us are walking in to the ballroom. I still can't believe they talked me into this damn ball. I search the room and one girl caches my eye. Her beautiful purple dress sparkles like her eyes.

"Yo, dude, hate to break it to you, but your kinda staring at her." I can't help but start to walk towards her. Damn it she looks like she's about to bolt.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" Why the HELL did I just say that, she is gonna say no, I just know it.

"Sure." What the? She said yes? She actually said yes!? I put my arm on her waist and on put her hand in mine, surprised at how well they fit together. She puts he arm on my shoulder.

"Has any one ever told you that you are really pretty?" Damn it, I just can't shut my mouth. She looks shocked, damn did I scare her?

"Not really." I can see her face get pink.

"Well its true." I can't help but smile. She turns around for a moment.

"Okay." is all i can hear her say. I can't help but get worried.

"What's the matter?" I ask, and then suddenly feel stupid for asking such a stupid question.

"Oh, nothing just something my sister wanted to tell me." relief washes over me as we continue to dance. The song ends, and another one starts. We continue to dance in silents until I break it.

"Hey, is your favorite color purple?" she just looks at me.

"Ya, why?" I look back at her and just smile.

"Just making conversion." We continue to dance in silents until I hear the clock strike 12.

"Shit." I hear her mutter under her breath and pull away from my arms. She starts to run away.

"Wait, I never got your name!" I call after her and start to run after her careful not to use my super powers. She drops one of her slippers and just keeps running until she's out the door. When I get out-side, she's gone. I walk back in-side and float up to my room and clime into bed. My dreams full of the girl who's slipper was still in my tight grip...


	2. BlossomBrick

"Izzy, you just don't get it, this means A LOT to Bubbles and I'm not about to make her mad AGAIN! Isabella really doesn't understand how important this ball is to Bubbles, she really wants a boyfriend and thinks that this might be her chance to get one.

_"Blossom, you and I both know that Bubbles isn't the only one that wants a boyfriend here." _Damn it, sometimes I hate the fact that I tell her everything.

"Just because I want a boyfriend doesn't mean I want to find him at the stupid ball." Even as I'm saying this I know it's not true.

_"Blossom, I know that's a lie." _Damn it, why does she have to be so smart.

"I gotta go Izzy, see you tomorrow." She says goodbye and hangs up. I look at the dress still zipped up in it's bag, maybe I should try it on... NAH I listen to Bubbles sing through the wall that separates our rooms, and slowly decide to go ahead and try on the stupid dress any ways. I unzip it from the bag and stand in awe at it's beauty. It's a hot pink strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom. Just a bit of glitter at the top and light pink stars all over the bottom. I walk over to the mirror after putting it on and stand to admire myself in the mirror when there is a knock on my door.

"Hey Bloss, what'ca doin?" I hear Bunny ask imitating our best friend Isabella.

"Oh nothing much, are you here for me to fix your pathetic excuse for a hair-do?" I ask a slight smile across my face.

"Ya, I really need your help oh wise one." She sarcastically says.

"Just sit down and shut up." I snap with an annoyed look on my face. I slowly brush out her tangled hair and start to style, well i TRY at least and soon, it was done.

**2 Hours latter**

"Alright, everyone is ready, lets get going!" Blossom yelled as she walked out the door and into the car. We arrived at the ball in about five minutes. The first thing we notice is the sound of trumpets, we look toward where the sound came from only to find 4 stunning boys. The first one I notice is the one in red but my attention was soon turned to the one in purple who was staring at my sister Bunny

"Bunny, I don't mean to be rude but, um, that one prince in purple is STARING AT YOU!" I almost yell in my sisters ear. I walk off and quickly get stopped by the prince in red.

"Hey, do you maybe wanna dance?" there is a strange look on his face, I don't really know what kind of look it is. His face is slightly red from blushing.

"Sure." Now it's my turn to blush. He leads me to the dance floor and puts his arm on my waist. I put my arm on his shoulder and take his hand in my hand. We both are surprised at how well our hands fit together. My thoughts turn to when Dad had warned us about how there might be color counterparts somewhere in Townsville. I quickly push the thoughts out of my mind and continue to dance to the music. I remember that Bubbles wanted us to be home by nine and it was already 7:30.

"So, whats your name?" He's still blushing.

"Well, my name is Blossom, what's your name?" I continue to blush and so does he.

"Blossom is a very pretty name for such a pretty girl." He face is as red as his suit.

"My name's Brick, by the way." I'm blushing, damn it why am I blushing?!

"Cool." Ugh! 'Cool'? Is that the best I can do? I mentally slap myself on the head but continue to dance, I notice that the song has changed. I look at the clock to see that it is already 8:45. Damn, time sure does fly by when your having a good time.

"Listen, Brick, I have to go but maybe someday I'll get to see you again." I say as I pull away from him. He looks shocked.

"Oh...ok, ya... I'll see you latter." I blush and walk away, once outside, I fly back home. I thoughts are again turned to when Dad had told us about having counterparts. Just like last time, I push the thoughts out of my mind and return them to Brick. What a cute name. I float to my room, and change into my pj's and fall into a deep sleep. My dreams full of non other then Brick.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I'm in my room looking at myself in the mirror, when Butch comes in looking pissed.

"Tell me again why the hell we have to go to this damned ball?" Yep, I was right, Butch is pissed.

"Because, Boomer wants a girlfriend, and Mojo thought it would be a good idea to have a ball." Man, that sounded better in my head, oh well.

"Besides, Boomer isn't the only one that wants a girlfriend..." My voice trails off. Butch sighs,

"Ya, I want one too, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna like this stupid ball." Butch slams the door to my room and stomps off. I open the door to my room and walk to Blades room. I open the door to find him talking to himself.

"Damn, you must really be losing it Blade, cause your talking to yourself." He turns around looking pissed off.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He snaps back, surprising both him and me.

"Well someone sure is pissed!" I yell as I slam His door, and return to my room. Butch comes back in a few minutes latter.

"Help me with this damn tie." I fix his tie and a few minutes latter all four of us are walking in to the ballroom. I still can't believe Boomer talked me into this damn ball. I search the room and one girl caches my eye. Her beautiful Hot pink dress sparkles. I glance at Blade who is staring at a girl in a purple dress.

"Yo, dude, hate to break it to you, but your kinda staring at her." I whisper in his ear. He walks toward her and I start to walk toward the girl in pink.

Once I reach her I ask her,

"Hey, do you maybe, wanna dance?" there is a strange feeling in the bottom of my abdomen, and I'm not really sure what kind of feeling it is. My face is slightly red from blushing.

"Sure." Now it's Her turn to blush. I lead her to the dance floor and put my arm on her waist. She puts she arm on my shoulder and takes my hand in hers. We both are surprised at how well our hands fit together. I glance at the clock to see that it's 7:30.

"So, whats your name?" I'm still blushing, damn it.

"Well, my name is Blossom, what's your name?" she continues to blush and so do I.

"Blossom is a very pretty name for such a pretty girl." my face is as red as my damned suit that Boomer wanted me to wear.

"My name's Brick, by the way." I'm blushing, damn it why am I blushing?!

"Cool." wow I'm kinda hurt. Is that all she can say about my name? 'Cool' I see her mentally slap herself on the head but continue to dance, I notice that the song has changed. I look at the clock to see that it is already 8:45. Damn, time sure does fly by when your having a good time.

"Listen, Brick, I have to go but maybe someday I'll get to see you again." She says as she pulls away. I'm shocked, was it something I had said? Damn it, I can't do anything right.

"Oh...ok, ya... I'll see you latter." I mange to get out, before she was gone. Man I sure know how to scare a girl off, and she was really pretty too. No, wait, she was beautiful. I should have told her that. I walk up to my room and turn on the light. I grab my I-pod and start to listen to my favorite song. I lay down on my bed, still listening to my song. Soon sleep overcomes me and I don't hold back, my dreams filled with the beautiful Blossom.


	3. BubblesBoomer

**Sorry the chapters have been so short but I promise that they will get longer, like this one for example...**

**xoxoxoxox**

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed, picking up my I-pod as I went down. I was so tired from dropping off all of the dresses to their respective destinations. (including a few of my own at the dry-cleaners.) I sang along to the song that was playing. My thoughts drifting far away from the present world.

**Flashback.**

"Hey, Bubbs, do you need help on your homework?" Man, Blossom can be such a know it all sometimes, like I need help.

"No, I'm fine Blossom, but thank you for the offer." I sigh and try to get back to the problem that I was on.

"Are you sure Bubbles?" I sigh again, "Because I can help if you need me to." Why does she think I ALWAYS need help with homework?

"I don't need your help Blossom." Finally she walks out of my room, and closes the door. Lets see... if x=y and z=a then b would =c right? Ugh, maybe I do need Blossom. I get up to find her but stop dead in my tracks.

_"I don't care if you don't WANT to the dress, it would make a good impression." _I can hear Blossom yelling through my door. She's probably yelling at Buttercup.

_"I hate wearing dresses and you know that Blossom!" _Ya, I was right, it's Buttercup.

_"You are wearing the dress and that's FINAL!" _Blossom is such a mother. Wait wasn't I doing something? Oh, right my homework.

"Hey, Bloss, would you mind if maybe you..."

**End of Flashback**

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Hey, Bubbs, can you tell me if I look ok?" I gasp as a stunning Buttercup in a short light green dress walks in to my room.

"Buttercup, is that you?" I stand in awe at the raven haired stranger in front of me.

"Um, duh its me Bubbles, who else would be in MY body?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ya, I know that but, well... your wearing a DRESS." I almost yelled the last part.

"Ya, and it's the dress that YOU picked out for me." Well, she had a point.

"Well, I'm happy you are wearing it, it looks great on you, light green is a perfect color to complement your eyes."Wow, I was really starting to sound like the fashion shows that I watch on T.V.

"Thanks, Bubbs, well I better go check on Bunny but when I'm done, I'll come back to help you with your hair." Wow, I hadn't thought about my hair.

"Sounds like a plan!" Buttercup left my room and I was left to my thoughts again. Crude, I forgot to try on my dress. I quickly walk over to my closet and find the bag that contains my dress. I slowly unzip the dress and stand in awe at how beautiful it is. Of course I'm the one that picked it out but, still it's gorgeous. I slip it on and admire myself and the dress. Buttercup comes walking in with a brush in hand.

"Ok, Bubbles, sit down and sit still and this won't hurt that bad." I squeak at this but obey. She combs through my hair and surprisingly, it doesn't hurt at all. Once my hair is done, I fix her hair. I gently pull it back into a ponytail and spray it with hair spray so it stays.

**2 Hours latter**

"Hey, Buttercup?" I can hear my voice crack as I say this.

"Ya, Bubbles?" She looks at me expectantly.

"What do you think the princes are like?" I can still hear my voice crack as I manage to squeak out my question.

"Well, um... I don't really know..." her voice trails off and we hear Blossom yelling from downstairs.

"Alright, everyone is ready, lets get going!" she yells as we walk out the door and into the car. We arrived at the ball in about five minutes. The first thing we notice is the sound of trumpets, we look toward where the sound came from only to find 4 stunning boys. The first one I notice is the one in Blue, he's really cute, I wonder if he notices me. Oh my gosh, he does notice me, he's walk toward me! Man, I hope I look ok. What if I screw thing up? Eep, too late to turn back now.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles, what's yours?" Really? Really, Bubbles? Is that the best you can do?

"Nice to meet you Bubbles, my name is Boomer." Wow, Boomer is such a cute name for such a cute boy.

"That's a nice name, Boomer." Ugh, again with the dumb comments.

"Thanks, hey do you...maybe...want to dance?" Did he just ask me to dance?! Yay!

"Sure, sounds great." I can feel my face getting very, very red.

"Oh, wait I have to go do something really quick, I'll be right back." I forgot to tell Bunny that we need to be home by nine.

"Don't go any where, ok?" Ugh, I just can't catch a break here. I finally find Bunny dancing with the prince that was in purple.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this moment, but I just wanted to remind you that you need to be back home before nine." I hear her whisper Okay. I then go back to find Boomer. Where could he be? Oh, there he is! I quickly make my way over to where he is.

"Hey, sorry it toke so long, I had to find my sister." He looks relived, like as if I wasn't coming back.

"It's ok, do you still want to dance?" I could feel my face get red again.

"Of course, I would love to." We dance and dance until I look up at the clock and find that it's 10:20.

"Oh my gosh, Boomer, I'm so sorry but, I have to leave now, I'm already late." He looks sad, and I lean up and kiss his cheek before running off into the crowd to get home. Gosh I can be such a hypocrite sometimes. I float up to my room and slip into bed, not aware of the figure outside my window. I turn off the light by my bed and sleep overtakes me, my dreams full of the cute boy that shared a night of dances with me.

**Boomer P.O.V**

Man, I sure hope that I meet a girl tonight, because if I don't, I'm not gonna hear the end of it from Butch. I bet he doesn't even find a girl that would be willing to share a dance with him. I don't think I will either. I bet Brick will find a girl to dance with, heck he might even get her number. That kind of thing never happens to me. I need to stop thinking so much, I should just relax and listen to music, ya that's what I'll do. I leaned over and turned on the radio, just as Butch came stomping into my room.

"I can't get this damn tie to work, do something." I roll my eyes and get off my bed.

"Hey, I know who can help you...BLADE, now leave ME alone and go bother him." I slam the door in his face and flop back down on my bed. My thoughts swimming with ideas of what might happen tonight. I soon remember that I haven't even tried on my suit yet. I jump up and slid it on with ease. I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror when I realize that, like Butch, I can't get my tie to work. I fiddled with it for a wile until I finally got it to tie. Looking back into the mirror, I realized that my hair was all messed up. I quickly combed my hair back through and sat on the edge of my bed, listening to the music play through the radio. I lose track of time and soon there is a knock on my door,

"Yo, Boom, we gotta get downstairs." I hear my brother say through the door. I slide off my bed and walk down with my 3 brothers in front of me. Once we get to the ballroom, I scan the room for any girls that might dance with me. One girl catches my attention, she is wearing a baby blue gown with glitter at the top, man she looks gorgeous in that dress. I don't care is she dances with me just as long as I get to talk to her. I start to walk toward her and I can see panic in her eyes. Crape, what did I do? Maybe it's not me she's scared of, maybe it's someone else. I'm within a few feet from her, god she's even more beautiful up close.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles, what's yours?" Wow, she has such a beautiful name.

"Nice to meet you Bubbles, my name is Boomer." Oh my gosh, how much more lame could I get?

"That's a nice name, Boomer." She likes my name? Yay!

"Thanks, hey do you...maybe...want to dance?" Did I just ask that question? Really? What the heck, I don't remember thinking THAT through.

"Sure, sounds great." Wait, did she just say YES!?

"Oh, wait I have to go do something really quick, I'll be right back." Crape, scared her off, dang it Butch was right.

"Don't go any where, ok?" What did she mean by that? Oh well, better find someone else to dance with, because I probably won't be seeing Bubbles any more.

"Hey, sorry it toke so long, I had to find my sister." Wait, she came back? Wow, that wasn't expected.

"It's ok, do you still want to dance?" Why would I ask such a stupid question, why would she be back if she didn't want to dance.

"Of course, I would love to." I get lost in the moment as we sway to the songs that keep changing. Soon I notice her look up at the clock and I follow her gaze to find that it's already 10:20.

"Oh my gosh, Boomer, I'm so sorry but, I have to leave now, I'm already late." I feel like crying, I finally find a girl that's beautiful and actually dances with me and then she leaves. Man this makes me sad. Well until she leans up and kisses my cheek, that is. She disappears into the crowd but I mange to follow her back to her home. She goes inside, and I know this is wrong but, I watch as she climbs into her bed and falls asleep, not bothering to change into pj's. I still watch her sleep until I start to get tired and I fly back home and crawl into my own bed, falling into a deep sleep with dreams about Bubbles.


	4. Buttercup

**just an f.y.i this is in Buttercups P.O.V so ya just putting that out there ENJOY!**

**...**

Bubbles had just dropped off my dress, I'm debating if I should really go through with this. Maybe I should. I unzip the dress from the black bag that kept it hidden.

"Hmmmm, not too bad, I mean it IS green." that's it, I'm not going... but if I don't go, Bubbles will be crushed, plus...I do kind of... sort of... want... a boyfriend. I stare at the short, light green dress in front of me, "Ugh, fine, I'll go, but I'm not wearing the dress." it was almost as if I was TALKING TO THE DAMN THING! I slipped the dress on and admired myself in the mirror. Maybe I should text Robin and see what she thinks. I grabbed my cell-phone and typed in my message..._ hey robin, need advise, IF i go 2 the ball, should i wear the dress or not? _Less than 2 minutes latter, she replies... _UR GOING AN UR WEARING THE DRESS!_ Well, that cleared things up. Still in my dress, I walk over to Bubbles' room. I knock on the door and I don't wait to hear a reply.

"Hey, Bubbs, can you tell me if I look ok?" She gasps at me. What, did I say something? My light green dress is swaying in the cool air. She should really close her window.

"Buttercup, is that you?" Ok, now I'm confused.

"Um, duh its me Bubbles, who else would be in MY body?" She must be going crazy or something.

"Ya, I know that but, well... your wearing a DRESS." She almost yells at the last part.

"Ya, and it's the dress that YOU picked out for me." Why would she be surprised at me wearing a dress? Wait, I just answered my own question.

"Well, I'm happy you are wearing it, and it looks great on you, light green is a perfect color to complement your eyes." Did she just say that? Strange...

"Thanks, Bubbs, well I better go check on Bunny but when I'm done, I'll come back to help you with your hair." My hair could use some help with my hair as well.

"Sounds like a plan!" with that, I close the door to her room and walk to Bunny's. This time, when I knock on the door, I wait for the reply... I hear her say 'come in', and I do so. It really surprises me that Bunny is in a stunning purple dress that comes down to her mid-thigh, Bubbles could have gone a little lighter on the glitter in her dress.

"Wow" is all she is able to say about me wearing a dress (figures).

"Wow, yourself Bunny, you look so cute!" I can see her face getting red.

"I have to help Bubbles with her hair, so... see you in say 2 hours?" my famous goofy smile is spread on my face.

"Deal!" I know she probably needs help with her hair too, but I think that Blossom can help her with that. I walk back to Bubbles room with a brush in hand.

"Ok, Bubbles, sit down and sit still and this won't hurt that bad." She squeaks at this, but she realizes I'm just joking and sits down in front of me. Once her hair is done, she fixes my hair. First, she gently pulls it back into a ponytail and then she sprays it with something that she calls 'hair spray'. Whatever THAT is. I don't like to have my hair up but, Bubbles always seams to think I look pretty like that.

**2 Hours latter**

"Hey, Buttercup?" I can hear her voice crack as she says this.

"Ya, Bubbles?" I look at her expectantly.

"What do you think the princes are like?" I can still hear her voice crack and I imagine what they might look like or act like.

"Well, um... I don't really know..." my voice trails off as we hear Blossom yelling from downstairs.

"Alright, everyone is ready, lets get going!" she yelled as we walked out the door and into the car. We arrived at the ball in about five minutes and the first thing we notice is the sound of trumpets, we look toward where the sound came from only to find 4 idiotic looking boys. The first one I notice is the one that's in a green suit. He's scanning the room and his eyes land on me. He's just standing there looking at me, what a creep. Shit, now he's walking over here, hopefully he doesn't say anything.

"Hey hot stuff." wow, what a charmer, NOT!

"Is that that best you can do, smart ass." I'm gonna end up getting kicked out of here, I just know it.

"No, it's not the best I can do, I can do much better." still being a smart ass.

"You really are a smooth talker, aren't you?" sarcasm is dripping from my voice.

"Well, you sure are a spit fire, I like that in a girl." his damned smirk is so cute... wait did I just say he was CUTE? WHAT THE HELL?

"Thanks?" I'm really confused right now.

"Your very welcome, hey... would you like to dance?" did he just ask me to dance? With him? HELL FUCKING NO!

"Sorry, I don't dance." that's a lie, I dance really well, I just don't dance with ass holes.

"Oh, come on, you can't be as bad as my brother." he's probably right, any brother of HIS has got to be really bad at dancing.

"I said I don't dance." I'm starting to get irritated, but I feel his arm go around my waist and he takes my hand in his.

"What the hell." I'm shocked to find that we're both about 3 inches off the ground, and I know I'm not using my powers, so he must have chemical x in his blood.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" His smirk is gone.

"No, I'm just surprised that you have chemical x in your blood." His face goes pale and we drop back down to the ground.

"Ha...how... do you...kn...know about...chemical x?" his voice is in a whisper.

"My dad has been working on it for a long time." I'm only half lying when I say this.

"Oh..." the color returns to his face, and so does his grip on my waist and hand. I finally give in and put my arm on his shoulder. It's strange how great I feel in his arms, and... the feelings gone.

"You lied." Shit, he knows I have chemical x in my blood, what gave it away?

"What...do you mean?" I can feel his grip get stronger on my hand.

"You DO dance." relief washes over me.

"Ya, but I thought if I told you that I didn't, you'd go away." Damn it, he looks hurt.

"Your gonna have to try better than that to get rid of me." it's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkk kkkkkk (and by that I mean his smirk.) Silence, damn I hate silence, it drives me crazy! Even if I can't think of something to say, I need to say something... He's eying my lips, chose a bad day to wear glittery lip gloss. I can tell what he wants to do.

"Hey, you said you had brothers, what are their names?" ya, I know, I just killed a romantic moment, but I didn't want to kiss him, not yet at least.

"Well, the oldest is Brick, I'm the second oldest, then Blade is next and the baby of the family is Boomer." wow, he's just like me, he's the second oldest.

"Oh, cool, so whats your name?" I'm kinda curious, but I also don't want a repeat of what just happened.

"My names Butch, what's your name?" should I tell him or not?

"My names Buttercup." guess THAT answered my question.

"That's a beautiful name and it suits you." still curious.

"How so?" I wonder what smart ass comment he's gonna make.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." damn it I'm blushing, WHY AM I BLUSHING?

"Your blushing." I KNOW THAT ASS HOLE! His damned smirk is back. I don't know what to say, so we just dance in silence, damn it I still hate silence. He's still eying my lips. Maybe I do want to kiss him... wait, wait, wait, did I just say that? Great, now I DO want to kiss him. He's leaning in, should I lean in to? Before I can do anything, my instincts kick in. I bolt out of his arms and out the door. I hope he didn't notice that I have super speed. Before I know it, I back home and in my room.

"Why'd you run off?" ACK how did HE get HERE?

"How did you get here?" really how DID he get here and into my room?

"I followed you which, believe me, was NOT easy." damn it, NOW he knows I have chemical x in my blood.

"Why didn't you tell me you had chemical x in you?" I was right, and he looks sorta mad, don't blame him really.

"How was I going to work that into a conversion, 'hey guess what I have chemical x in me too', is that how you think I should have told you?" my turn to be mad.

"No, but you still could have told me." he's starting to calm down now, good. I take the time to really look over his features. He's well built, has great muscles, and...hate to say it but...he's hot. He uses his super speed and is now in front of me. The only light in my room is the moonlight coming in from out-side, does it have to be so damn romantic. I've never been good at that kinda of stuff. It's something Bubbles is really good at but, me? No. Before I realize it, we have our arms around each other. My mind go's completely blank as he deepens the kiss. I pull away for air and he does the same. With a flash of dark green, he's gone. I'm left standing there with my thoughts.

**Butch**

"Dude, you just need to tell Izzy how you feel." I hate it when Phineas comes to ME for girl advise, I may get girls, but I don't know HOW I do it.

_"Your right, Butch, Thanks so much." _and with a click, he was gone. Izzy and Phin have been best friends forever and Phin has wanted to ask her out for a LONG time, he just never got the guts to ask her.

"Shit, I just remembered that I need to try on my suit." stupid Boomer, why in the hell do I have to go to this damned ball? I'm not the kind of person to do that kind of things. I walked over to where he had left the suit and sighed. Well, at least it was green. I like green, but I don't like suits. I grabbed up my phone and dialed Phin's number.

"Yo, dude, I don't think I want to go to this stupid thing." I could hear him shuffling some papers around on the other line.

_"But you promised Boomer you'd go." _oh ya, why the hell did I do that?

"It's just that, well I'm not the person to go to stuff like this." I hate it when Boomer makes me promise to do things I don't want to do.

_"You mean to tell me that you aren't the least bit curious as to what it's like to have a girl friend?" _Damn it, I hate it when he makes a good point.

"I never said that, Phin, I just don't want to have to go to a damn ball." I do want a girl friend, just not from one that's all 'oooo, I'm so rich and hot.', I want someone that is hot AND knows how to fight.

_"Then just get it over with and go to the stupid thing." _He has a point with that.

"Fine, I'll go." I just know he's gonna be a dush about being right. I was wrong, he says bye and hangs up...Izzy probably just walk by him. Man, that dude has some serious issues. I put on the suit and start on the tie. Dame you, why won't you tie?!

"Tie damn it, TIE!" still won't budge. Maybe Boomer can help me with it. I walk over to his room and stomp in.

"I can't get this damn tie to work, do something." he rolls his eyes and gets off his bed.

"Hey, I know who can help you...BLADE, now leave ME alone and go bother him." he slams the door in my face, and I turn to go to Blades room.

"I can't get this damn tie to well TIE!"I wine/yell, still messing with my tie.

"Get Brick to do it, Butch, I'm still screwing with my tie." he says back and slams the door in my face. Why the hell are all my brothers in a bad mood today? I walk over to Bricks room to find him looking at himself in the mirror SHOCKER! Being with two pissed off brothers has made ME pissed off.

"Tell me again why the hell we have to go to this damned ball?" looks like I'm gonna take my anger out on Brick.

"Because, Boomer wants a girlfriend, and Mojo thought it would be a good idea to have a ball." what a stupid answer, that doesn't even make any sense.

"Besides, Boomer isn't the only one that wants a girlfriend..." his voice trails off, and I just sigh.

"Ya, I want one too, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna like this stupid ball." I slam the door to his room and stomp off, forgetting about my tie for the time being. I get back to my room and remember I never got the damn thing tied.

"Damn it Brick." ya, like blaming my brother is going to help. I sigh and try again to fix my tie.  
I finally get it to work and walk out of my room with 3 rubber bands around it. I walk over to Boomers room and knock on the door.

"Yo, Boom, we gotta get downstairs." I yell through the door so he can hear me. Soon, all 4 of us are in the ballroom. I search the room to find someone to dance with. My eyes land on a girl with a short light green dress on. She looks hot. Maybe I should go over and talk to her, ya that's what I'll do. I notice my brothers walking in sorta the same direction, but their eyes are on different girls.

"Hey hot stuff." that should get her attention.

"Is that that best you can do, smart ass." well, I did get her attention, didn't I?

"No, it's not the best I can do, I can do much better." I LOVE the way she argues and I JUST meet her!

"You really are a smooth talker, aren't you?" sarcasm is dripping from her voice, that's so hot.

"Well, you sure are a spit fire, I like that in a girl." My famous smirk is spread across my face, that usually gets them.

"Thanks?" she looks confused, why didn't it work, it works on OTHER girls.

"Your very welcome, hey... would you like to dance?" maybe she'll want to dance, if she doesn't, that would mean she's an alien. NO girl has ever said no to me.

"Sorry, I don't dance." ya, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, and my brother Boomer is the BEST singer that has ever lived. Every body dances.

"Oh, come on, you can't be as bad as my brother." she can't be as bad as Brick, I mean, the dude dances like he's trying to give birth to a T-Rex.

"I said I don't dance." she's starting to get irritated, good, I've never had a girl that has gotten irritated with me before and, it's kinda nice. I take her hand in mine and wrap my arm around her waist. I don't notice it, but I'm floating about 3 inches off the ground with her in my arms.

"What the hell." I realized that I was floating but continued any ways, I don't care if we're not aloud to use our powers, I do it any ways.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I'm actually sorry for once, and it scares me.

"No, I'm just surprised that you have chemical x in your blood." my face goes pale and we drop down to the ground again. HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT CHEMICAL X?

"Ha...how... do you...kn...know about...chemical x?" my voice is in a whisper.

"My dad has been working on it for a long time." ok? I didn't know there were more people that work on it besides my dad, Mojo.

"Oh..." the color returns to my face, and so does my grip on her waist and hand. She finally gives in and puts her arm on my shoulder. It's strange how great she feels in my arms, I've never had this feeling before. WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN?

"You lied." she can dance, and she's good at it too.

"What...do you mean?" my grip gets stronger on her hand as she talks.

"You DO dance." relief washes over her features.

"Ya, but I thought if I told you that I didn't, you'd go away." wow, THAT sure did hurt.

"Your gonna have to try better than that to get rid of me." my smirk has returned and she goes silent. Silence, damn, I hate silence. It's worse then listening Boomer sing! Even if I can't think of something to say, I need to say something... My eyes land on her lips, her glittery lip gloss shinning in the light. Man, I really want to kiss her right now.

"Hey, you said you had brothers, what are their names?" Och, she just killed a romantic moment, I wonder if she meant to do that... Maybe, maybe not.

"Well, the oldest is Brick, I'm the second oldest, then Blade is next and the baby of the family is Boomer." I hate being the second oldest, I always get bossed around by Brick.

"Oh, cool, so whats your name?" I'm glad she asked, I've been wanting to know her name too.

"My names Butch, what's your name?" I wonder if she'll tell me or if she'll just change the subject.

"My names Buttercup." Never mind then. Buttercup is a great name. It's really cute.

"That's a beautiful name and it suits you." am I going soft? Ya, I guess I am going soft.

"How so?" now would probably the time when I would make a smart comment and get slapped, but I don't feel like doing that right now.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." hey, look at that, she's blushing. Wait, she's blushing? I've never made a girl blush before. Well, if embarrassment counts then I've done it a thousand times...but I don't think it counts.

"Your blushing." I think she knows that dumb ass! My smirk is back again, but I didn't WANT to ruin another romantic moment. She doesn't know what to say back, probably too pissed. So we just dance in silence. I still hate silence, but I don't know what to say. My eyes land on her glittery lips again. Maybe she'll want to kiss me this time, probably not after what I just said. Never the less I still lean in, will she lean in to? She bolts out of my arms and out the door. HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET AWAY SO FAST? ONLY I CAN DO THAT! That's because I have, *gasp* chemical x! She has chemical x in her! That must be it. I run after her and follow her to where I guess she lives. I fly up to her room before she does. (well, I guess it was her room.) Ya, I was right, this is her room, she comes running in a has her back to me.

"Why'd you run off?" why'd I just say that? She's probably gonna bolt again!

"How did you get here?" how am I gonna explain this with out it sounding like I'm a creeper.

"I followed you which, believe me, was NOT easy." well, that didn't sound creepy AT ALL NOW DID IT? Damn, I really know how to think things through without saying them.

"Why didn't you tell me you had chemical x in you?" I'm starting to get mad, why didn't she tell me, I told her! Well, I kinda told her, after she figured it out, that is.

"How was I going to work that into a conversion, 'hey guess what I have chemical x in me too', is that how you think I should have told you?" Great, now SHE'S mad, I really know how to impress a girl, don't I?

"No, but you still could have told me." I'm starting to calm down now, which is a good thing. I don't want to start a fight, especially with this girl. I take this time to look over her, really well this time. She's well built, and surprising to find in a girl, she has muscles, and good ones at that. I use my super speed so that now I'm in front of her. The only light in my room is the moonlight coming in from out-side, which is good for romantic shit like this. I've never been good at that kinda of stuff. It's something Boomer and Brick have always had luck in, I just have girls thrown at me by other guys. I never know how to calm them down, or go on dates with them. They really just don't care and date me to make their ex-boyfriends mad. With out realizing it, I mange to get my arms around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. My mind go's completely blank as I deepen the kiss. Like I said, I'm not good at the whole 'romance' thing. She pulls away for air and I do the same, and with a flash of dark green, I'm gone. Leaving her standing there with her thoughts. I'm back home in a matter of seconds. Now that I know where she lives, I'm gonna visit her tomorrow with flowers. If I don't forget, that is. I slip into bed and turn out the light, sleep not wanting to come. Damn it, guess I'll just have to wait. I turn the light back on with my thoughts drifting to the kiss. I love the way she felt, and the way she moved. Not to mention the fact that she has chemical x in her! I mean how many girls are you gonna find with chemical x? I can only think of one, and she's gonna be my girlfriend very soon. I drift off to sleep, not bothering to turn off the light.

...

**It may not seem like it, but this one is longer than the others! hope you guys liked it! please review. and btw, the next chapter is gonna be Bunny's P.O.V again. might be a wil til I get it up though sorry if it takes too long!**


	5. Breakfast

hey** guys! sorry it took so long... SOME PEOPLE ARE JACK ASSES AND DON'T CARE ABOUT MY WRITING *looks at older brother* any ways, this chapter is in Bunny's P.O.V so ya... enjoy!**

**...**

_"Listen, Bunny, I need to talk to you about, Phin..." _Izzy just can't get up the guts to ask the damn boy out.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" I can always tell when something is up with her.

_"Nnothing...I...just...well...um..." _I cut her off before she continued to ramble.

"Izzy, just spit it out!" ya, I know that was probably a little rude, but hey, if I hadn't had stopped her, she would have just kept going and going and going...

_"He asked me out." _THAT'S what I've been waiting for?

"That's great, now...I'm sorta busy so...ya bye Izzy." she muttered something about 'I'm never kind enough for her' or something like that and hung up.

*sigh* My thought drifted to last night, all I could think about was that guy. What he wore, the way his hair was, his cute smirk...UGH WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM?

"Hey Bunny, you up yet?" what the hell? Buttercup is up at 6? Pinch me, I MUST be dreaming.

"Buttercup?" I ask as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"You else, Bunny-Bee, and I was wondering if you could make me breakfast, Bubbles isn't up yet." no wonder she was up, she's hungry.

"Fine, be right down." I got off my bed and walked to my closet. Hmmmmmmmmmm, what to wear, what to wear.

"You should wear the purple tee." I turned around only to find that no one was there.

"Very funny, Buttercup." I can't believe that she's doing this AGAIN.

"Who's Buttercup?" Ok, scared now!

"Who are you?" ya because I REALLY want to know who it is that might kill me.

"My name's Blade, you danced with me last night." ... ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmm.

"I..My name's...B..Bun...Bunny." why the hell would I tell the creep my name.

"Why are you scared?" like you don't know, there's a stranger in my room for gods sake!  
With a flash of purple, I'm out of my room and down stairs, fixing the food.

"What took you so long?" I hate it when Buttercup wines like that.

"Oh...I...um...got distracted." ya, nice excuse, Bunny.

"Whatever, just get it ready." as she said those words, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I muttered, knowing that no matter what, Buttercup won't have even TRIED to stop me. I walked to the door and opened it to find a boy. looks like he's around my age, and looks a lot like Buttercup...

"Hi, I'm looking for Buttercup." hmmmmm, wonder who he is.

"Just a sec, I'll go get her." I turned around.

"BC, there's a dude here for you!" ya, I know, I didn't have to yell that, but still.

"Who?" damn it, forgot to ask his name.

"My name's Butch." well, didn't even have to ask.

"He says his names Butch!" in another minute Buttercup was at the front door. She walked out and shut it behind her. I went back to the kitchen only to find some dude sitting at the table.

"Who are you?" who the hell was this? One of BC's friends or something?

"I already told you, my name is Blade." damn, not THIS dude again.

"I don't know you." who does he think he is? Walking in here and sitting at the table like it's HIS house.

"You danced with me last nigh." now that I think of it, he DOES look like the guy I danced with.

"Prove it.." he sighed and pulled out my slipper. *gasp*

"That doesn't prove anything, anyone could have picked that up." it was true, but it was more likely that this dude was my date.

"Why don't you believe me?" I don't know, maybe it's the fact that YOUR IN MY HOUSE!

"I just don't." jack ass, just go away. In a flash of purple, he was in front of me, only inches from my face. Ohmygod, this WAS the dude I danced with last night. Damn, he was right. I leaned in, but was stopped by him when he leaned in too. Our lips meeting somewhere in between. God, why does he have to be such a good kisser. I want to slap him...but I'm enjoying the kiss too much to move.

"Ewwwwwww, Bunny...no PDA!" I hear Buttercup yell. Thank god, perfect timing BC.

"You must be Buttercup, Butch told me a lot about you." I see Buttercups face get red as Blade says this. Hehe, she's not gonna live THIS one down.

"Funny, I haven't hear anything about you." the red is gone, damn just when it was getting good, now she has to go and beat the dude up.

"I'm his brother, Blade." ya, I think I know that, wait wasn't he talking to BC?

"Oh." wow, sometimes BC can be such a dork.

"Who the hell are you?" wait did Blossom just cuss?! BLOSSOM?

"I'm Blade." he just said that, where the hell were you?

"He was the one I danced with last night." did I just say that out loud? Opps.

"What the hell is he doing here?" ya, I didn't ever find that out...

"I'm here to say hi to her." he really looks cute when he's smirking...

"Well, you said hi... now get OUT!" someone's in a pissed off mood, gosh Blossom.

"Why so pissed, Bloss?" wow, it's like BC read my mind.

"I'm just tired, now get him out." she sure looks tired.

"I'm going, sorry, bye." he smiles at me and in a flash of purple he's gone.

"How...did...hhe...do...tthat?" ya, I was wondering that too.

"He probably has chemical x in him, just like Butch." oh that makes s... wait, JUST LIKE BUTCH? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?

"What do you mean 'just like Butch'?" how are they doing that, I can't read minds, so how come they apparently can?

"Well, last night Butch told me that he had chemical x in him, and then he..." her voice started to trail off.

"He what?" what the hell? Blossom sure starting to wake up.

"HEFOUNDOUTIHAVECHEMICALXINME TOO." I hate it when she talks so fast, good thing I can listen fast.

"She said, 'he found out she has chemical x in her too'." wait, WHAT?

"WHAT THE HELL BUTTERCUP, WHAT DID YOU DO?" SOMEONE SURE IS AWAKE NOW!

"Clam down, Bloss, I'm sure it was an accident." I think my soothing words calmed her down.

"CLAM DOWN? CLAM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO CLAM DOWN?" spoke too soon.

"What's with all the yelling?" perfect timing Bubbles.

"Blossom is just upset because Buttercup accidentally let a guy find out that she has super powers." that sounded better in my head, what the hell, maybe it worked.

"Oh, ok..." she turned to go back to bed but stopped.

"Wait, WHAT? BC DID WHAT?" maybe I was wrong to tell her that. walking away, just walk away slowly and maybe they won't notice.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, BUNNY!" damn it, Blossom noticed.

"What's your problem? It's not the end of the world Blossom." god, she can be such a mother sometimes.

"I know, it's just that, no one should know about our powers." dad knows, we know.

"But, they have powers too." Buttercup is still here? I thought for sure she would make a break for it.

"How do you know?" um, duh...she just told us.

"He told me, plus you just saw that one dude run out of here, WITH super speed." she had a point.

"I'm going back to bed." I hadn't noticed that Bubbles was still here listening to the fight.

"I'm going to the mall." it was true, I did need to go to the mall.

"Fine, just be back for lunch." will do...NOT! hehehehehe.

**...**

**sorry it's shorter than i wanted it to be but, it's not my fault it's HIS! *points to older brother*  
**

**"I told you I was sorry."  
**

**"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"  
**

**"it should..."  
**

**"IT DOESN'T, IF ANYTHING, YOUR JUST MAKING THE PROBLEM WORSE!" *still yelling at older brother.*  
**

**sorry bot that, but my dumb ass of a brother is just bin a dush, next chapter will be up soon promis.  
**


	6. The Mall

_***looks at older sister***_

_**"Bubba is a dush bag, you know that?" **_

_**"Ya, i know..." **_

_**"He messed up my story!" *pouts like little girl, that i no longer am***_

_**"So wat, just write it again."**_

_**"I DON'T WANNA!" *wines* "Your a meanie!"**_

**stupid older siblings, they always get in your way... anyways, ENJOY!**

**...**

**Bunny's P.O.V**

Stupid mall, why the hell does it have to be so big? So many shops...ooooooooooooooo, food court...nah. Hey, who's that dude? His red hair is just as long as Blossoms. Wonder who he is...

"Hey Bunny-Bee!" Izzy? what the hell is she doing here.

"Hey Izzy, what's up with you and the new boyfriend?" like I really care.

"Oh, nothing much." she's not telling me something...

"What are you hiding?" why won't she just tell me?

"Oh hey, there's Phin, gotta go...BYE!" well she was in a hurry to get away. wonder what HER problem is... oh well, back to the problem at hand, wait...what WAS the problem? Ahh, screw it, like I care anyways.

"Excuse me, miss, do you know where the sports shop is?" who the hell is this loser?

"Does it look like I would know where the sports place is?" I can hear the irritation dripping like venom from my voice.

"Don't have to be so rude, hottie." wait, was this ass hole FLIRTING WITH ME?

"Excuse you?" what the hell.

"Well, I just thought you looked hot in that purple shirt, but it looks better without the jacket." I don't give a shit, ass hole, I'm not gonna take FASHION advise from a dumb ass like you.

"Ya, no, I don't take off my jacket...so...fuck off ass." hope he goes away...soon.

"Whoa girl, calm down, I was just telling you that your hot." I don't think I need some jack ass telling me that I'm hot.

"Well, me boyfriend tells me that a lot, so you have no need to." did I just say I had a boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!

"What's your boyfriend gonna do about it?" shit, I'm dead.

"Who's to say that you even HAVE a boyfriend?" like I said...'SHIT, I'M DEAD!'

"I don't think you do have a boyfriend, your just telling me that to make me jealous." ya, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

"Bull shit!" did I have to yell that? No, not really, but I did it anyways.

"I do have a boyfriend, and he can kick your ass." why can't I just shut my mouth?

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a very sharp pain in my shoulder. It wasn't just any pain, no it was like being stung by 50 wasps all at the same time. It hurt like hell. I could hear the stranger say, "Your mine and ONLY mine." before I blacked out.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Where is she? It's already 5:30!" Where the hell was that girl, I told her to be home before lunch, which is always around 1:00.

"Calm down Bloss, I'm sure she's fine." BC's probably right.

"What if something bad happened, what if she's been killed or worse...what if she's been forced to watch *gulp* Dora?" Bubbles is always the one to panic with things like this.

"DAMN IT BUBBLES! WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO BLOSSOM?" BC needs to take a chill pill and just relax.

"Both of you need to just calm down, and sit." I could barely hear the T.V over all the commotion.

"Blossoms right, girls, I'm sure Bunny is just fine." the professor always knows how to calm us down. We all relax on the couch and zone out watching the show that was playing.

**Back with Bunny**

"Where the hell am I?" It was pitch black and my shoulder still hurt like hell.

"Your at my house, sweaty pie." what the hell? How did I get here?

"Oh and don't worry about your arm, beautiful, I just injected some Antidote X in your blood." WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID GET GET THAT, AND HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT MY POWERS?

"Your probably wondering why I know about Chemical X, well that's easy, you see, I'm your color-counterpart, Blass." what the professor said was right.

"I know a lot about you, Bunny." stalker.

"Like how your favorite color is purple but you also like blue, red, and green." I've never told anyone this.

"Or how you grow bigger when your family or friends are threatened and how you always put their safety above your own." what the hell? how does he know all this?

"How about how you have always loved Gothic things but every time you saw something Gothic, you turn away because your scared people will judge you." I never even told my sisters about that, hell I never told ANYONE that.

"How do you know that." he sat up in front of me, and smiled that same kind of smile that Blade has, only...not as cute.

"I can read minds." what the? His smile slowly disappeared.

"Who's this 'Blade' dude?" shit, he really CAN read minds.

"Just tell me and maybe I'll leave that beautiful mind of yours alone." fat chance, dush bag.

"He's...a friend..." but that was a lie, we were more than just friends, especially after when we kissed this morning.

"Someone else kissed MY Bunny?" what the hell, ugh...never trust a stranger.

"I'll rip him to shreds!" NO! NOT MY BLADE! NO BODY HURTS _MY_ BLADE! I could feel my body growing in size, but how can that be. Blass said he injected Antidote X into my blood stream.

"What the hell, I gave you Antidote X, why are your powers still working?" I was just wondering that myself. I was still growing until I finally hit the ceiling. I didn't stop there, I kept growing until I was finally through the roof, I stopped off and toward my house. Which was surprisingly just a block away. I shrunk back down to my regular size and walk in the front door.

"Where the hell were you?" a worried Buttercup asked hugging me tight.

"I was just down a block, some creep drugged me and took me to his house." BC's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Where is he, I'll beat the shit out of him!" ...

"Calm down, Buttercup, she's home now." Blossom was surprisingly calm as she said this.

"Knock, Knock, I want my Bunny back." how did he get here?

"_YOUR_ BUNNY? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Buttercup is pissed, and I mean PISSED! hehehehehe.

"I'm her color-counterpart, Blass." I WON'T CARE IF YOU WERE MY FUCKING LEFT FOOT, IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE ME _YOURS._

"It doesn't make her YOURS, it just makes you guys counterparts, nothing else." Blossom was still calm, I wonder if she's high or something...

"SHE'S _MY _BUNNY AND NO ONE IS GONNA TAKE HERE AWAY FROM _ME_!" dude, just chill and back the hell off, I'm no ones girl. Before I even knew what was going on, Blass was on the floor and Blade was in his place.

"Who the hell are you, and since when is Bunny property?" THANK GOD! BLADE!

"Blade!" I threw my arms around his neck and held him in a tight hug.

"Hi...Bunny...can't...breathe." opps.

"I'm so sorry." I let go of him but quickly pulled him back into a less tight hug.

"Get your hands off of MY Bunny-Bee!" did you not just see me hug him or what?

"Get out of my house right NOW." BC is still pissed.

"Or you'll do what, I know your color-counterpart and he's not the brightest crayon in the box." that dude is crusin for a brusin.

"You calling me stupid?" ya, I think he is.

"Yes, I am calling you stupid, but you were probably too dumb to understand that..." he didn't even get to end his smart ass comment, because BC lunged forward and tackled him.

"Your gonna regret ever saying that." Bubbles had been crying behind Blossom because of all the yelling. After she stopped, she managed to get those words out of her mouth before bursting out into tears again. I ran out of the house crying because every time Bubbles cries, I end up crying. I didn't want Blade to see me in tears, so I ran off. Not really sure where I was going.

**...**

_***looks at Blass (made up character)*  
**_

_**"Your a dush bag." *glares at Blass*  
**_

_**"And your a bitch, your point?" *shoots lasers at Blass*  
**_

_**"What the hell? how did you do that?"  
**_

_**"My name is Brook and I'm part of the powerpuff girls EAST!" (brook is another made up character, and who I would be if I was a powerpuff girl.)  
**_

_**"Shit!" starts to run but is stopped by Brittney (other ppg EAST!) and Bonny (last ppg EAST!)  
**_

**_"Your not going anywhere." Brittney smirks and flies off with Blass in her arms._  
**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! oh and b.t.w just in case you were wondering, you say Blass like base but with an 'L'.  
**


	7. New boys and Love

**tanx so much guys! love all ur reviews, ok now this next chapter...um...might be a little bad for people under 16, but...screw me! ENJOY!**

**...**

**Bunny's P.O.V**

I didn't know what else to do, I mean, what would you do if you started to cry for no reason? It's just plain stupid.

"Bunny, are you ok?" damn it, Blade, why do you have to come after me. Even if it IS romantic...

"I'm *sniff* fine." stupid Bubbles, if she hadn't started to cry, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"No, your not fine, what's wrong?" damn you and your smartness, hehehe, I sound like my best friend Alli.

"I always cry when Bubbles cries, what are you doing here anyways?" I take notice to the surroundings, we're at the town dump. So much for romantic...

"I ran after you, and besides, Buttercup had things under control back at your house." he was probably right.

"Well, thanks, but you can go back now." I don't really want him to leave, he's just so sweat and kind and awesome, and cute, wait...no scratch that, he's hot...

"What, and miss a perfectly romantic moment?" maybe I was wrong about the romantic stuff...  
Before I even knew it, he had me in his arms. I looked up at his gorgeous dark purple eyes and leaned in. He must have done that same, because our lips meet some where in the middle.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"I think you can stop now BC." she had just beat the poor guy unconscious, but she still continued to beat on him. She finally stopped and got up from the place she was at and walked off.

"Bubbles, why don't you go and try to find Bunny." she had run off for some stupid reason.

"Where *sniff* do you *sniff* think *sniff* she might *sniff* be?" good question...

"Just fly over townsville and see if you can't find her." she needed some flying practice anyways, so I figured, what better way?

"Oh *sniff* ok..." I hope she doesn't get hurt...

"Just be back before dinner." I never have to worry about Bubbles being late, in fact, she's usually early.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Gotta find Bunny, gotta find Bunny...oh hey, there's Boomer! *wave*

"Hey Bubbly, what's up?" he's just so cute when he smiles.

"Oh, I was just...wait, what _was_ I doing?" crap, I can't remember what I was doing before I saw Boomer. Think, Bubbles think!

"What's the matter Bubbly?" how do I say 'I forgot what I was doing before I saw you' without making things too romantic. Buttercup made me promise not to make things romantic. I don't know why she has a problem with me dating him.

"Nothing Boomie." good enough...

"I REMEMBER! I HAVE TO FIND BUNNY!" CRAP, GOTTA FIND BUNNY, GOTTA FIND BUNNY!

**Bunny's P.O.V**

I headed back home. (**A/N:**you didn't think I would tell you what happened between them, do?) I was just flying my way and minding my own business when something rams into me.

"What the hell...watch were your going, jack ass." I look up to see Bubbles. Opps, didn't mean to be that mean to her.

"Sorry, Bunny...wait, BUNNY? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" awwwwwwwwwwww she was looking for me? Wait, why was she looking for me? Shit, am I in trouble?

"Why where you looking for me?" I don't wanna be in trubla! hehehehe I love doing that.

"Well you DID run off." oh ya, I did, didn't I?

"Right, ya." I can be such a dolt sometimes. The rest of the flight home was in silence. Once we got home, we found some dude sitting on the couch. Damn, not ANOTHER one...

"BOOMER!" wait, Bubbles knows this guy?

"Hey Bubbly, who's this?" I'M HER SISTER YOU JACK ASS. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

"Her name is Bunny, she's my sister." I wanted to say that!

"Oh cool, you must be the Bunny my brother Blade was talking about." awwwwwwww he was talking about me? GOOD OR BAD?

"Where's Blossom?" I just now noticed that she was gone...

"Ya, Bunny's right, where IS Blossom, it's not like her to be late." thank you Bubbles...*rolls eyes*

"You mean that temperamental chick that tackled my oldest brother, Brick?" ummmmm... no comment?

"Pink eyes, red hair?" this dude isn't that good at details... Maybe MY details are better.

"Ya, that's her." yep, Blossom.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Brick is so hot right now! He looks so hot with his shirt off.

"What are you staring at?" opps, was I staring?

"Nnothing..." I don't like lying, but I also don't like telling a guy I think they're hot.

"Bull shit, Blossom, now tell me." soo hot...

"You think I'm hot?" did I just say that out loud? crap! His face was as red as his cap. He looked down and realized that his shirt was still gone. I was still staring at him when he broke the awkward silence.

"Do you really think I'm uh...hot?" I could tell he was just as nervous as me in this placement.

"Maybe..." _that_ was a stupid thing to say. He was still blushing. Was I blushing? Before I could think any more, he pulled me into a loving and passionate kiss. Not really sure what to say or do, I just returned the favor.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

The dude that interrupted me and Butch's intimate moment was just standing there looking me up.

"You got a problem, dude?" I knew my voice was probably a little too rude, but the hell with that.

"No, just enjoying the scene." what the hell?

"YA, _MY _SCENE!" I turned around to find Butch glaring at the strange dude.

"YOUR SCENE? SHE'S _MY _COUNTERPART!" what the hell does _that_ mean?

"I have a counterpart?" but I thought Butch was my counterpart...

"Yes, my name is Boss." what kind of jacked up name is THAT?

"I don't give a fuck, she's still my girlfriend." awwwwwwww. Butch called me his girlfriend.

"Girls, Girls, your both pretty, can I go home now?" (**A/N:** ya, i got that from Mega Mind, SUE ME!") I could tell my comment irritated both boys.

**Back with Bunny**

What was this guys problem?

"I thought Buttercup beat your sorry ass." Blade is so hot when he's mad. Wait, what the hell was Blass doing back here?

"You can't keep me from seeing my beloved Bunny, Blade." sure he can, jack ass.

"Blade, honey, can you not get any blood on the carpet? We just had it redone." I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm enjoying this.

"Why don't we take this out-side then?" that jack ass is still here? What the hell?

"My pleasure." with a flash of dark purple, Blade was out the door with a screaming Blass under his fists.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

My arms were around Boomers' neck and he had his arms around my waist. We where just walking together when, this dude comes up and rips me from Boomer. He carries me bridle-style until I finally realize what just happened.

"Put me down!" who does he think he is?

"Your so cute when your mad, baby." did he just call me 'baby'?!

"She said to put her down, and suggest you do so." Boomer was blocking the path and I jumped out of the stranger's arms and back into Boomers'.

"And what are YOU going to do about it?" what was his problem? Before I could answer my own question, both boys were in the sky. All you could see where streaks of navy blue and ocean blue. I wonder which is which...

**Back with Buttercup**

"Would you please just stop fighting?" I usually love it when boys fight, but I didn't want my Butchie baby to get hurt.

"Not until this jack ass lets me have my Butterbabe back." what does he mean 'back'? I don't even know who the hell he is...

"YOUR NOT GETTING MY GIRL!" Butch is so overprotective, it's hot...

"Guys, really stop!" I don't want this to go on any longer.

"Baby, come on lets go." Butch is just so hot right now.

"Alright, Butch, lets go back to your place." did I just say that? hehehe this is gonna be fun!

**Bunny again**

"Blade!" I don't want any thing to happen to him. He was the first boy I ever had a crush on.

"I'm fine Bunny." oh thank god, wait...where's his s...shirt? *fake faint* He is so fucking hot!

"Are you alright?" so hot, no shirt, hot...

"Bunny?" this time I really do faint. I've just never seen a guy without his shirt.

**Bubbles**

Boomer came back down to me. His blonde hair was messier then usual, and his shorts where now in shreds. He picked me put by my waist and in a flash, we where back at my house.

"Hey, will you do me a favor and stay here wile I go back to my place to get new shorts?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just zoomed off and came back about 2 minutes latter.

"You will never guess what I just saw!" what did he see...

"What?" wonder what it is.

"Butch and some raven haired chick where on the couch and they wh..." I cut him off before he told me something I didn't really want to know.

"Don't want to know!" he just smiled that adorable smile of his.

"You might," what does he mean by that?

"Cause, I'm about to show you." and in a flash we where both in my room. Is this really happening? I don't really know what to say or do... I trust Boomer, but, I don't know. He didn't really give me time to think, because in a minute we where both on my bed. I then realized, all my clothes where gone. He was on top of me, and his clothes where gone too. I started to stare at his chest, his abs, and finally down to the last place that interested me...

**Bunny (cuz you know you love her!)**

"Blade, where am I?" I felt a sharp pain in my head. I took in every thing around me. I wasn't in any place I knew.

"Your in my room, you fainted so I brought you here." perverted thoughts, ack...gotta try to keep from saying them! I looked at him and saw he had a new shirt on. Damn.

"Are you ok Bunny-Bee?" why wouldn't I be? I'm in my crushes room for god's sake!

"I'm fine, Blade." the pain in my head was still there, but I just ignored it.

"Good, there's something I need to tell you." wonder what it is.

"What's that?" hopefully something good.

"I love you." AWKWARD

"I...I love you too Blade!" I lunged forward and slammed into him. Our body's colliding and closing the space between us. He was shocked at first, but, returned the kiss with one more passionate than I could ever imagine. I felt something warm go up my shirt but then pull back down. He wanted it, I knew he did. I couldn't help but realize that, I wanted it too. I took his hand in mine and moved it to my side, pretty much telling him he could. He saw that as a green light. (which in my standards, it was,) He moved his hand up to my bra and practically ripped it off, along with my shirt. I did the same thing to his shirt, ripping it to shreds, again. His heart was beating so fast, but not as fast as my own heart. I noticed that he was now on top of me and pressing harder. I felt something below my waist start to move. He was erecting, and fast.

**Blossom**

Our kiss was interrupted by some one, as they cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, but um, can you please back away from MY Blossom?" what the?

"What?" Brick was just as confused as I was.

"Who are you?" Brick was starting to get mad.

"I'm Baker, and your in my way." Baker started to look just as pissed as Brick, just before he tackled him.

**...**

**hope you guys liked it, sorry it took so long. i couldn't find the book I wrote every thing in... sorry! I FOUND IT IN MY ROOM! HOW STUPID IS THAT? HEHEHE  
**


	8. More love and Confustion

**i am so so so so so sorry it took so long for me to update...i just got so busy with school, and my best friend, and my other stories... i am so so so so so sorry! i got the chapter now so ya...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Bubbles**

I woke up about an hour latter, laying next to my beloved Boomer. He was still asleep, and may I say, ADORABLE! No, no, adorable doesn't even BEGIN to explain what he looks like right now. I think the word HOT is more suitable. I was laying there thinking about what word best described my boy-friend, when, I felt his arm go around my waist and pull me closer. I looked over at him to find he was still sleeping. What the... oh well. I just felt so safe when I was in his arms. It was then, when, I realized why it was that I was where I was. Shot, did we...oh ya I guess we did.

"Bubbly, are you awake?" opps, did I wake him?

"Ya, did I wake you?" I hope I didn't.

"No, you didn't wake me, I was just thinking..." what was he thinking about?

"About?" I hate it when he keeps things from me.

"You." awwww really?

"That's so sweet, Boomie!" he is just the best boy friend I could ever ask for.

"I guess..." huh? What does that mean?

"What'da mean?" I'm confused.

"Well, I was thinking about what happened earlier..." I still don't know who that guy was.

"Do you know who he was?" Boomer turned so he could face me before he answered.

"No, do you?" if I did, then why would I be asking.

"Of course not, silly!" he laughed before laying back down beside me. He started to drift off. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Boomer, it's 6:30! I have to get home!" I jumped off the bed before realizing that I was already home.

"Wait, no...YOU have to get home!" his eyes widened as the realization came to him.

"Shot!" He rushed off before coming back and grabbing his cloths and rushing off again. I giggled. I slipped into the same cloths I was wearing earlier today and floated down stairs. I was greeted by Dad.

"Well, hello Bubbles!" I blushed hoping he didn't see my boyfriend leave.

"Hi Dad!" I walked into the kitchen for some food. I sure was hungry.

"Well, you sure are hungry!" Dad followed me into the kitchen.

"What is it you want?" he only follows me when he wants something.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." I blushed. He must have seen Boomer leaving.

"What?" I was hopping he was just kidding.

"I just don't know why you where hiding Balint from me, he's a sweet boy." who's Balint?

"I'm sorry, Who?"

"Your boyfriend, Balint. He came over to see me." again, who is Balint?

"I don't know who your talking about, my boyfriends name is Boomer." I wonder if...*gasp* is Balint the dude from earlier today? I sure hope not!

"Well, the boy I met today said his name was Balint, so..." I cut him off by running at my full speed to Boomers house.

"BOOMER!" he ran downstairs.

"What did I do?" he looked worried.

"Did you talk to my Dad?" he shook his head.

"Someone did and they told him that they were my boyfriend." his face was void of all color.

"I-I thought..." I cut him off before he said something stupid or embarrassing.

"YOU are, who ever told my Dad that, ISN'T" he face gained some of it's color back.

"We need to find who ever this 'Balint' is." he looked confused.

"Who?" ya, I know right?

"Exactly, that's what he told my Dad his name was." he mouthed 'oh' before blushing for some reason. I looked behind me to find my older sister, Blossom, walking down the stairs.

"Blossom?" she looked up with wide eyes.

"Bubbles?" she was just as confused as I was. I looked back at Boomer, who was looking at the stairs again. Down came some dude in red boxers. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Hey Blossy, good to see your up." the dude with red hair said to my sister wile kissing her cheek. She was still staring at me. I looked back at Boomer.

"Hey, Boomer, what are you doing up so early?" the red dude look like he thought it was morning, which he probably did.

"Dude, it's 6:39." the red dudes eyes widened as he flue up stairs and handed Blossom her pants. (she was wearing a pair of boxers like the red dudes) she then flue up stairs and came back down fully dressed.

"See you at home, Bubbles!" with that, she was gone.

"Someone please enlighten me here?" I looked back at a confused Boomer.

"That was Blossom, my girlfriend. Who are you?" he had a fair point.

"I'm Bubbles. Boomers girlfriend AND Blossom's sister." the red dudes eyes widened as I said sister.

"No way, I Boomers brother!" wow, small world!"

**Bunny (your fav. character!)**

I woke up next to, you know who it is! Blade! YAY! Wait, why am I saying 'yay'? I have only a few reasons to say that. One of which, well you know.

"Blade, sweety, wake up. I have to go home now." I lightly shook him.

"5 more minutes, Brick, I'm having a dream about Bunny!" he hit me with a pillow before falling back asleep.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" I yelled at him. I wasn't 'Brick'. He jolted awake.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry, Bunny." he look really sorry and embarrassed.

"Why are you sorry?" damn right your sorry! DO I LOOK LIKE A BRICK TO YOU?

"I called you Brick..." thank you!

"Your forgiven." he let out a sigh of relief before realizing where we were and why we were there. He looked at me, unsure of how to ask if what he thought happened, really did happen.

"Yes." I answered the unasked question he had. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I crashed into him. forcing him back down on his bed. I pulled back.

"What was that for?" he looked at me, clearly confused. I only shrugged before putting my cloths back on and rushing home.

**...  
**

**ya, it's a tad bit short...but hey, it's done!  
**

**so there you have it:  
**

**Baker-Red  
**

**Balint-Blue  
**

**Boss-Green  
**

**Blass-Purple!  
**

**yay! btw there will be more fighting an shit like that latter in the story!  
**

**PEACES! READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	9. More Confustion

**hey, sorry it took soooo long...but I made up for the lost time by making this chapter longer! YAY!**

**and btw(cuz, I didn't tell you)...  
**

**Brook-Blue/Purple  
**

**Brittney-Red/Green  
**

**Bonnie-Green/Blue  
**

**Brandy-(I forgot to mention her in chapter 6 sorry!)-Red/Orange  
**

**...**

**Bubbles  
**

I really can't believe that Blossom is dating Boomers older brother, Brick! Plus, I can't believe that this 'Balint' dude told my dad that he was boyfriend! It pisses me off!

"Bubbsy? Are you ok? You look mad..." I turned around to face Boomer.

"I'm sorry and ya, I am kinda mad." he looked frightened at this. "No, not at you... I'm mad at that dush bag, 'Blalint'..." Boomer relaxed. I really was mad at that dude! "I should really get back home..."

"Ya, and you should really explain to your dad that 'Balint' isn't really your boyfriend..." I nodded before flying back home. When I got there, I was greeted by my Dad.

"Where have you been?"

"At my boyfriend's house..." Dad looked at me... "And by the way, whoever 'Balint' is...he's NOT my boyfriend." my Dad just continued to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"Then I would like to meet this, Boomer person." I nodded.

"Then just follow me, and you will also get to meet Blossom's boyfriend." Dad looked shocked.

"Blossom has a boyfriend?" um...ya

"Didn't she tell you?" he shook his head. "Oh well...you can still meet him." he nodded and followed me as I led him to Boomers house.

"Is this it?" I nodded, hopping that Dad thought it was a good place.

"Wow, It's beautiful!" I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Just wait right here." I knocked on the door and Brick answered it.

"Oh, hey Bubbles! Where's Blossy?" He was looking behind me and his eyes landed on my Dad.

"Hello, I believe that you are my daughter Blossoms boyfriend..." Brick slowly nodded his head before returning his eyes to me.

"I'll go get Boomer." with that he closed the door and a few moments latter, Boomer came out.

"Hey, Bubbsy!" I motioned behind me and he looked to find my father. The color drained from his face.

"You..you must be Bubbs-erm...Bubbles' Dad..." my father extended his hand to Boomer who took it.

"Yes, and you must be Boomer, yes?" Boomer nodded. My father turned to me.

"Bubbles, will you please call your sister, Blossom?" I pulled out my cell and call Blossom.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, can you come over to Brick's, Dad's here..."

_"Crape...one my way." _with that, she hung up. A few seconds latter...she appeared.

"Hi, Dad!" Dad didn't look too happy.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Bloss looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Because, I was afraid you wouldn't approve..." she looked at the ground.

"Blossom, sweety, why wouldn't I approve?" she only shrugged, still looking at the ground. Wonder whats so interesting about the ground...

"I'll go get Brick..." wait, Boomers still here?!

"I'll come with you, Boomer!" I was eager to get away from my Dad. I followed Boomer inside.

"That was close, Bubbsy..." I nodded.

"Where IS your brother?"

"Don't know, after he told me to go down stairs, he ran into his room..." I followed Boomer upstairs and he stopped in front of a red door. He knocked softly.

"Who is it?" I heard Brick whisper from inside the room.

"It's Boomer." Brick came to the door and opened it just a crack.

"Any one else?"

"Bubbles." after Boomer said that, Brick opened the door, wearing a red/ black shirt and his biker jacket with a pair of ripped jeans... Probably not a wise choice of clothing.

"Does he want to see me?" Brick looked semi-scared. Boomer nodded and Brick sighed.

"I'm gonna die today..." I laughed at the joke, before realizing that Brick wasn't joking...

"Nice knowing you, bro." I looked at Boomer who actually looked as if his brother was going to die. "Can I have your room?" Boomer earned at slap on the arm from his older brother. Brick flue downstairs.

I didn't really want to see what happened next, but I was curious...so I flue after Brick.

"Hi, I'm Blossom's boyfriend, it's very nice to meet you, sir." I watched at Brick extended his hand to my father.

"Nice to meet you too, Brick." Dad didn't look very pleased at Bricks choice in clothing...(told you) Blossom look between her boyfriend and her Dad.

"Ok, so now that you two have meet...can I stay at Brick's for dinner tonight?" Dad paused when Blossom asked that question. It WAS out of the blue...

"Only if Bubbles stays too." wow, Dad is really being trustworthy today. Wonder why...

"Oh thank you Daddy!" I ran and hugged him. Blossom soon joined the hug.

"Be back before 10!" with that, he left.

"Any idea what just happened?" Boomer turned to his older brother.

"I think my girlfriend just invited herself and your girlfriend over for dinner!" I watched as Boomer looked at Blossom, then back to me.

"What the hell are we gonna fix?!" good question...

"How about we just go out to eat?" you mean, like a double date? YAY! Great idea Blossom!

"Sounds cool!" Boomer looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" Why wouldn't he want to go on a double date?

"Sure! It'll be fun!" he seamed to relax a bit after I said this.

**Bunny**

After I got home, I flopped down on my bed. I was thinking about what happened last night when I heard a knock on my window. I looked over to find a dude, who's name slips my mind at the present moment...

* * *

**Pause**

Beth- "Sarcasm?"

Bunny- *gives Beth, 'The LOOK'*

Beth- "Sarcasm."

**Play**

* * *

I closed my curtains and he just bursts through my window like it's paper!

"What the fuck!" what is he doing in MY room!

"Hey, sweety pie!" He grabbed my arm and flue me out the window.

"Go to hell! Ass hole!" he didn't stop or even look at me. I tried getting lose of his grip, but failed.

"Come on, why do you continue to fight me?" jack ass...

"Because, I love someone else!" Blass only sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to tell you then..." tell me what? Your a jack ass? I think I already know that!

"What?" he suddenly dropped me and, because I have superpowers, I flue away.

"Damn it! Get back here!"

"Hell no!" I just kept flying until I made it back to Blade's house. (**she seams to end up there a LOT doesn't she?**) I knocked on his window and then just kinda smashed through it.

"What the hell?" I must have woken up Blade, because he was sitting up right on his bed.

"Sorry 'bout the window, sweet pea, it's just that jack ass Blass again." Blade got really made when I said that. (**wonder why?**)

"Where is he?" I pointed outside. In a flash of purple, he was gone. I looked outside to find two streaks of purple, one a deep purple another was more of a violet. I guessed that the deep purple was Blade, but I wasn't sure...

**Blossom**

After we had dinner, we where heading back to my house...when some blond dude grabbed Bubbles and flue off with her.

"Damn it!" I looked to find a pissed off Boomer. He flue off after Bubbles.

"What just happened?" I looked up at Brick.

"I have no clue, Blossy." great...

"Oh, Blossom, my sweet!" who said that? I turned to find, ya you know who it is...Baker.

"YOU again? I thought I took care of you!" Brick was getting angry again.

* * *

**Pause**

Beth- "Why is Baker in the story again?"

Blossom- "How in the hell are WE suppose to know! Your the one who's writing the story!"

Beth- "Oh ya, right, I knew that!"

**Play**

* * *

"Well, I'm still here, and your still in my way!" Brick finally snapped after Bakers last comment and was the first to tackle this time...

"I told you last time, Blossom is MINE!" Brick had his hands around Baker's neck. Baker was trying to get Brick off.

"Baker, I'm NOT property!" This dude had the nerve to call me HIS! I'M NO ONE'S PROPERTY! Well, except maybe Bricks...

**Bubbles**

"Who are you?" This is the second time today that this jerk had the audacity to grab me away from Boomer!

"I'm Balint, love." LOVE? DID HE JUST CALL ME _LOVE_?

"Don't call me that, and PUT ME DOWN! **_NOW_**!" he looked kinda shocked at my yelling. I tried getting out of his arms, but he held tight.

"Let my girlfriend go!" Balint stopped suddenly, I looked to find Boomer.

"BOOMIE!" again, I tried getting out of Balints arms, but failed.

"I said, LET. GO. OF. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" Boomer flue strait at Balint and knocked me from his arms. I flue back up to Boomer who held me bridle-style.

* * *

**Pause**

Beth- "Ok, now this is just getting ridiculous!"

Bubbles- "Your the one that had this idea!"

Beth- "Point taken, Point destroyed..."

**Play**

* * *

**Bunny**

I watched at the violet streak suddenly turned at flue in the opposite direction. The deep purple streak started to fly down towards me. I was hopping it was Blade. I was right.

"Bunny, will you please tell me why it is he keeps chasing you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." he nodded. I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and answered.

_"Bunny, I need your help with something!"_

"What is it, Bloss?"

_"Lets just say...there is some crazy dude beating up my boyfriend!"_ wait, Bloss has a BOYFRIEND!

"Be right there...wait, where are you?"

_"Park...*crash* shit, gotta go!"_ with that, she hung up.

"I have to get to the park, coming with?" Blade nodded and we both flue out the window and headed for the park. When we arrived, we found two red-headed dudes fighting at Blossom trying to pry one off the other.

"BRICK!" wait, Blade knows one of these dudes? Blade flue down and tried to help Blossom pry the dude off. I flue down to help.

"Ok, someone please fill me in!"

"Baker is trying to kill my boyfriend, Brick!" um...

"Who's who?" Blade pointed to the one pinned to the ground.

"That's Brick, he's my brother." WHAT THE FUCK!

* * *

**Pause**

Beth- "Really? REALLY?"

Blossom- "Didn't you already do a fight scene for me, Beth?"

Beth- "Ya, I think I did..."

Blossom- "Why are you doing another?"

Beth- "I don't know any more..."

**Play**

* * *

"Will you please get off my brother?!" I don't know why Blade is being so nice. The dude trying to kill Brick just continued like Blade wasn't even there.

"I TRIED asking nicely!" with one final tug, Blade got Baker off Brick.

"Thank...you..." Brick was gasping for breath.

**Bubbles**

"Would you please just leave me ALONE?" this dude just wouldn't give up! I looked up at Boomer, who was glaring at Balint...boy, if looks could kill...

* * *

**Pause**

Bubbles- "Shouldn't you do one for Buttercup?"

Beth- "I don't know...should I?"

Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny- "YES!"

Bubbles- "Maybe that will give the rest of us a break!"

Beth- "Fine..."

**Play**

* * *

**Buttercup**

I was still mad at that jack ass for interrupting me and Butch's moment.

"What the hell is your problem?" he just looked at me.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" he was really starting to creep me out!

"Sorry, I was just stunned by your beauty." cheap...

* * *

**Pause**

Beth- "This is just stupid!"

Buttercup- "Ya think?!"

Beth- "Quit being a smart ass!"

Buttercup- "Don't wanna!"

Beth- "Quit it now or else I'll make you end end up in love with BOSS!"

Buttercup- "You wouldn't dare!"

Beth- *grabs pen* "Oh really?"

**Play**

* * *

"That's...the...dumbest...line...I've...ever... ...h-heard!" I looked at Butch who was laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" Boss was starting to get irritated with Butch...YAY!

"Why should I?" Before any of us could think, Boss was on top of Butch...trying to ring his neck.

Butch was trying to get Boss off and was sorta succeeding...With one final push, Butch got Boss off him. In a flash of bright (like, NEON bright!) Boss was gone.

"Are you alright, Butch?" I ran over to help my boyfriend up.

"Ya, I'm fine." I could tell he was still pissed.

"I'm gonna head home, see 'ya tomorrow!" Before he object, I ran off in the direction of my house. Once I got there, I went strait to my room. I picked up my I-pod off my dresser and sat at my desk to listen to music. I put on my favorite song, Last Resort by Papa Roach. (**That's actually MY favorite song, so ya!**)

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a **** if I cut my arm bleeding!_

_This is my last resort_

_cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a **** if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

"Knock knock!" UGH! Who could THAT be?

"Who is it?"

"Bubbles." I sighed and opened the door to find a giggly Bubbles.

"What is it?" I rolled my eyes as she entered my room. "Please, come in Bubbles!"

she acted as if I hadn't made that remark.

"I can't wait til tomorrow!" why?

"Why?" She got really excited.

"I just can't!" ok then...

"And you came to tell me this...why?" I flopped back down at my desk.

"Well, I don't know..." With that, she left. WTF!? She came into my room for NO reason!

* * *

**Pause**

Beth- "That happens to me all the time!"

Buttercup- "No one cares about you! NOW GET BACK TO ME!"

Beth- "Conceited, much?"

**Play**

* * *

Oh well, back to my musi...

"BC?" WHAT NOW!?

"What?"

"It's me, Blossom..." AND?

"I need your help..."

"With what?" she NEVER needs my help.

"I have...this friend...and she has a boyfriend..." For a second there I thought that she meant herself...but she doesn't have a boyfriend...does she?

"And?"

"Her dad doesn't really like this boy..." why not? "You see, he's kinda...um...a bad boy?"

REALLY? OMG! NOW I_ KNOW_ IT'S NOT BLOSSOM.

"So?"

"What is she going to do?" really, REALLY BLOSSOM!?

"Well, she could run away with him...If she really loves him." I know she's no even gonna consider that!

**Blossom**

Do I really love Brick? YES!

"Ok, thanks...I'll tell my friend that!" I shut her door behind me. Wait, why would I run away? I love it here...and It's not like Dad is forbidding me to see Brick...RIGHT?

"BLOSSOM CATHERIN UTONIUM!" spoke too soon...

"Yes, Daddy?"

"YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE THAT...BRICK PERSON... EVER AGAIN!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"I can, and I AM!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"What's with all the yelling?" I looked up to find Bunny flying down the stairs.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you Bunny-Bee?" I watched as Bunny's face drained of all color at Dad's question.

"I..."

"BUNNY SARA UTONIUM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" for obvious reasons.

"I was scared you wouldn't like him...but he's sweet and...and...well, I love him." This time Dad's face drained all color.

"You do?" She nodded.

"Fine, but I want to meet him." Bunny smiled really big.

"OK!" she flue back up to her room. Why is she all happy?

"As for YOU," he turned back to me... "*sigh* I guess I over-reacted...you can continue to date...*gulp* Brick." YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAY!

**...**

**Beth- "I like it!"**

**Bunny- "Of course you like it...YOUR the one that wrote it!"**

**Bubbles- "I like it..."**

**Beth- "If you like it, then leave a comment and I will put more mushy-gushy things in the story!"**

**Bubbles- *EEP!* "PLEASE COMMENT! (for me and Boomer, just put Bubbles and Boomer.)"**

**Buttercup- "OOR, for me and Butch, just put Buttercup and Butch!"**

**Blossom- "well, you could always put Blossom and Brick..."**

**Bunny- "YOU BETTER PUT BUNNY AND BLADE! jk, I don't really care who you put...but, hopefully at least ONE of you does put Bunny and Blade...**

**Beth- "Ok then...just put which one you want for the next chapter!"**

**...**

**hope you guys liked it!**


	10. update

**_PLEASE READ!_  
**

**just to let you guys no...this isn't the next chapter...I just wanted to let you guys no what today is. its Meagan Meier Day. Meagan was just a girl that killed herself because she was being bullied. If you no someone that is being bullied or has been bullied or your someone thats being bullied, just no...your NOT alone. ya...just wanted to let you guys no that. next chapter WILL be up tomarrow I just didnt update today in respect of Meagan Meier.**


	11. End, or not?

**i hope you like this chapter, cuz i worked really hard to make this one! and btw...cuz some of you asked...  
**

**Blass-purple-thinks he's Bunny's counterpart  
**

**Boss-green-thinks he's BC's counterpart  
**

**Baker-red-thinks he's Blossom's counterpart  
**

**Balint-blue-thinks he's Bubbles counterpart  
**

* * *

**Brooke-purple and blue-Blass's counterpart  
**

**Brittney-orange-Boss's counterpart (their colors don't match, but I don't care)  
**

**Bloom-pink and light (like really light) blue-Balint's counterpart  
**

**Butterfly-hot pink and light pink-Baker  
**

**and btw...if you read my story...it would kinda be nice if you would leave a review...you know...words of wisdom or something... anyways, ENJOY!  
**

**...**

**Bunny**

I still want to kick that jack ass Blass's ass! Hehe, see what I did there? Oh, forget it...

"Bubbles? When's dinner?" I was starting to get hungry and Bubbles was the only one here that could cook...

"Just give me another 15 minutes." UGH! HURRY UP! I was sitting on the couch. Next to my 16 year-old moody sister, Buttercup.

"What's your problem?" she glared at me and continued to watch whatever TV show she was watching. I wonder what happened to her...

"It's non of your damn business!" yesh...she didn't have to yell...

"You don't need to yell Buttercup." thank you, Bubbles! wait, Bubbles?

"I thought you were cooking dinner." I looked at my older sister, confused.

"I ordered out, I didn't feel like cooking to night." I nodded and went back to watching the TV. Pretty soon, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, jumping up and running for the door.

"Hey, Izzy!" Izzy walking, holding our pizza in her hand.

"I didn't know you worked at Pizza Hut..." I laughed at Bubbles silliness.

"She's worked there ever since we were 14, Bubbles." I had helped Izzy get the job.

"Why don't you stay and we can all eat together?" Izzy shook her head.

"Sorry, can't...I'm meeting Phin at the park in about 15 minutes." I nodded and watched as she left.

"You want me to call the boys?" I looked at BC and Bubbles.

"NO!" BC yelled.

"Ya, sure why not?" Bubbles hadn't heard BC when she yell.

"I'm calling anyways." I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number Blade had given me. BC stormed upstairs, clearly mad. Like it cared.

"Hello?" Brick answered.

"Hey Brick, it's Bunny here...just calling to see if you and your brothers might want to come over for pizza..."

"Sure, we'll be there in a few." he hung up and I hadn't even put my phone back on the table when the door bell rang again.

"That was fast..." I opened the door to find Butch, with flowers in his hands.

"Can I see Buttercup?" I nodded and let him in.

"BC?" Butch was looking for her but not finding her. I pointed upstairs and he flue up them.

"BC?" he called again, I was half hoping he wouldn't find her. Oh well.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" I didn't hear anything else, and I don't think I wanted to. I laughed and waited for Brick and his brothers to get here. There was a knock on the door and Bubbles jumped up to get it.

"BOOMER!" she leaped into his arms, and Blade came running in to hug me.

"Hey Blade!" I hugged him and Brick cleared his throat.

"One, wheres Blossom, and Two, I was promised pizza?" I laughed and handed him a slice and pointed upstairs. He smiled, and took the pizza.

"First door on the right...can't miss it. It's bright pink." he nodded and walked up stairs.

**Blossom**

I was reading my book and listening to music when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, expecting to find BC or Bubbles or maybe even Bunny. But...there stood Brick.

"Hey." he smiled, and walked passed me...and into my room.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I sat down on my bed.

"Can't a guy stop by to say hi to his girlfriend?" he was looking all innocent. I thought it looked cute.

"Ya, but what are you doing in my ROOM?" he laughed and pulled something out of his pocket. I looked closer and saw it was a small box. He handed it to me.

"Are you going to take it?" I slowly took the box from his hand.

"Well? Open it!" he was excited. So I decided to open the box. I did and found a beautiful ring. It was a pink Silverstone.

"Oh, Brick!" I pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back. I slipped the ring on my middle finger. I loved it!

"I love you, Blossom, and someday...you'll be my wife. I promise." I smiled and pulled out of the hug. I crashed into him, causing him to fall back on my bed. I never want this day to end. It's the best day of my life!

**Bubbles**

I jumped into Boomers arms, and he stumbled back.

"I missed you!" he was shocked. But smiled.

"I missed you too." He set me down, and pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" he smiled. And handed it to me.

"Why don't you find out." It was a small box. I opened it to find a small ring. It was a band with eight saphiers in the shape of a heart. It was the cutest thing anyone had ever given me. I loved it. I slipped it on my finger and pulled Boomer into a hug.

"I promise you, one day...we will be wed." I smiled. I loved the thought of being married to my beloved Boomer. It made me smile.

**Buttercup**

I was in my room. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to watch T.V. I didn't want...

"BC?" I heard someone out side my door. I knew who it was.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" he walked into my room and shut the door behind him.

"I needed to see you." he locked it. I show he had flowers with him. They were buttercups.

"How sweet." I was being sarcastic. I knew he was really trying to be sweet. He handed me the flowers. They felt havy. Like there was something else besides the flowers there. A small box fell out of the bottom. I picked it up. I looked up at Butch.

"Open it..." he was blushing. It was rare to find Butch blushing. I opened the box, and found a small ring. It had one large emerald and two smaller dimands one each side.

"Butch..." I was at a lose for words. He smiled and slipped the ring on my middle finger.

"I love you with all my heart. I promise nothing will ever hurt you...and I promise you'll be my wife." I smiled back, and pulled him into a kiss.

**Bunny**

"And then there was two." I laughed at Blade, who only grabbed a piece of pizza before turning on the T.V

"Your acting like you live here!" he laughed at my comment.

"Might as well." this puzzled me. What did he mean? He noticed I was confused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Open it." he was all excited, and I was still confused, so I opened the box.

"Do you like it?" he was excited, worried and hopeful. All I could do was pull out the ring and slip it on my middle finger.

"I love it!" I couldn't believe he had gotten me a promise ring! It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me! I pulled him into a tight hug. The ring was a beautiful amethyst gem in the shape of a heart. Amethyst was my birthstone and he knew that.

"I'm glad. Boomer helped pick it out. He got one for Bubbles. Same with Brick. I'm not sure about Butch though." I laughed at the thought of BC and Butch getting married. Like that could ever happen.

**10 years latter**

There she was, walking in that light green dress, her lover waiting at the alter, looking stunning. His deep green tux only added to the affect. Dad was almost in tears. Seeing as BC was the first of us four to get married. Mine was set to happen in February. On my birthday. I sat next to my best friend and soon to be husband.

"I love you Blade." I whispered. He turned to face me.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bunny-Bee."

**...**

**weird ending...but i like it! if you want me to redo it...REVIEW!**

**PEACES! ! !**


End file.
